darkcloudfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Cloud 2 OST
The Dark Cloud 2 original soundtrack is a two disc collection containing all the music (excluding one track while adding an additional unused track) from the PlayStation 2 game of the same name. It was released on February 19, 2003 exclusively in Japan, although it was possible to import it. It was composed by Level 5's composer, Tomohito Nishiura, who also composed the Dark Cloud OST, as well as most other Level 5 games. Track listing (Where proper nouns are completely different between the Japanese and English versions of the game, the English equivalents are listed afterwards in italics and parentheses (to avoid confusion where the official names already feature parentheses). Disc 1 *1: Neverending Adventure (Rush's Theme) *2: The Dark Battle *3: Prologue *4: Premonition of Something Going to Happen *5: Carnival Night *6: The circus *7: Pink haired Girl *8: Secret Conversation *9: It's a show time!! *10: Moonlight Tango *11: Palm Brinks *12: At the Station *13: Underground Water Channel *14: The battle *15: Fading Consciousness *16: Dim Light *17: Menu *18: Halloween *19: Around the World *20: Shop *21: Crazy buggy *22: Holy Prayer *23: Charlotte (Sindain theme) *24: Rainbow Butterfly Woods *25: Calm Moment *26: Nanahige's Theme (Furbits' theme) *27: Tree Spirit Jurak *28: Butterfly dance *29: Rainbow Butterfly *30: Peace of the world *31: Fish on!! *32: Balance Valley *33: Shifting Windows *34: Stella Valley (Starlight Canyon theme) *35: Unfulfilled Wishes *36: Fire Approaches the Lighthouse *37: Stella Magic Temple (Starlight Temple theme) *38: Turning Toward Hope *39: Veniccio *40: Calm Moment Part 2 *41: Ocean's Roar Cave *42: Fish Race!! *43: Lunatic Wisdom Laboratory *44: Dr.Jaming (N.B. This is the literal spelling on the CD case) *45: Tutorial *46: Launch!! Space Time Train Ixion *47: Battle for the future *48: Time is changing(Japanese Original Ver.) Disc 2 *1: Secret energy (Possibly an unused theme for Griffon) *2: Heim Rada *3: Time of Separation *4: Gundor Volcano Grotto *5: Flying Warship Death Ark *6: Gundorada Workshop *7: Mother *8: Flame Demon Monster Giltoni (Flame Demon Ultimate Gaspard's theme) *9: Memories *10: Ancient Mural *11: Locked Palace *12: Sun (Sirus boss fight in Moon Flower Palace Foyer theme) *13: Kazarov Stonehenge *14: Flower Garden *15: Moon Flower Palace *16: Garden of Memories *17: Premonition *18: Unknown History *19: Paznos' Launch!! *20: Giant Looming Shadow *21: Dark Ruler Emperor Griffon *22: Sad Fate *23: Spiral of Dreams *24: Dark Element *25: Zelmite Mines *26: Demon (Dark Cloud Main Theme) *27: Beyond the Aurora *28 Time is changing(Japanese Acoustic Ver.) *29 Time is changing(English Original Ver.) Release Information PAX-Code PAX0000400656 Catalog No. SCDC-243/4 Trivia *One track was omitted from the OST: the acoustic guitar version of 'Flower Garden' that appears in several scenes to set a sombre mood. *One track was added: 'Secret Energy'. This did not appear in the game, but was possibly going to be used for Emperor Griffon. *Several tracks on the OST sound radically different from their appearances in Dark Cloud 2, with what sounds to be entirely different soundfonts used to reconstruct the song. *12 tracks were selected and arranged by various video game music composers. These appear in the Dark Chronicle Premium Arrange. Category:Soundtracks